Fairy Tail?
by TheRedHeadGuy
Summary: A young Mage has been trained under his Masters wing for 11 years on an island far from civilization. His Master finally decides that his pupil needs to go to the world and get off the isolated island. He is good friends with Master Makarov of Fairy Tail and decides that his pupil will do best there. HIs pupils reaction. "Fairy Tail?"
1. Chapter 1

**I combined chapter 1 & 2 to make it longer, and since 1 has no action, so here you go.**

"Fairy Tail?" I repeated again, the name sounding foreign to me. I was training with my Master right now and he just suggested that I broaden my horizons and join a Legal Guild. Sure I've heard about Fairy Tail before but never even thought about what my life would be after I leave my Master Antaeus.

"Yes. Fairy Tail." He confirmed not opening his eyes. We were currently meditating on a small cliff, listening to the waves of the ocean crashing against the rock. "I have known Mater Makarov for many years and have informed him that my young pupil will need to spread his wings. He said that he would be happy to let you join, especially since you are being trained under my wing." I was speechless. Was I ready to leave? Was I not worthy of being trained by him? What?

"I don't understand. Why must I leave? Have I done something wrong?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"You have done nothing young pupil. But I feel that you need more interaction with other wizards. This is what I believe is best for you." If Master Antaeus thought this, then it must be the correct decision.

"Very well. I trust your word." Respect was the first thing I learned from Master, when he first found me I was 6 at the time. He told me, and I remember to, that I had a mouth when I came here. Since then I had learned respect and other things Master says would pay off in the long run.

Master Antaeus found me one day 11 years ago, on a stormy day. I was traveling with my family to a different land, which I can't remember. We were caught in a large wave and turned over the ship, I was the only survivor and for 2 days stayed afloat on some broken wood until he found me. He then took me to his island where he lived alone and taught me two variations of Water Magic, one being traditional water magic, the other being Water Make Magic, the same as Ice Make but with water. Since then I have lived with him on the island and only been to the mainland twice, meeting very few people.

"Now, you will leave tomorrow morning, he expects you soon." My Master. I nodded and knew he sensed me.

**The Next Day**

I had packed what few belongings I had which consisted of one backpack and stood on the East Beach.

"I will trust your judgment from now on. Be careful and enjoy the world." Antaeus spoke walking up behind me.

"Goodbye Master." I shook his hand and squeezed firmly. Stepping out into the surf I stopped. "Water Rush." I chanted and sprinted on the water making waves on either side of me.

An hour later land came into my view. Boats and a port also appeared. This is Hargeon Town. I've been here before, the two times I've been to the mainland. Soon I reached the beach where people were playing and sunbathing. Some stared at me and gave me a weird look. Whew, I'm tired, I used too much of my Magic today.

"Woe." –thud- I heard from up the Warf. It was another guy who just tripped over who knows what. Now that he stood up I saw that he was about my height though looked a little younger, had blond curly hair, and wore a white shirt with no sleeves, his eyes were deep purple. On his right forearm he had a strange purple mark that I've never seen. Then had black cargo shorts with a black belt. Then he dusted himself off and continued walking as if nothing happened.

"Strange." I said to myself. So far the mainland does not impress me very much. When I came in my younger it was very fascinating and I loved to come when I was able to, but now, I'm having second thoughts. But this is for Master. I found the steps to go up to the town and saw many shops and vendors. Master gave me some money and I figured now I could use it to rebuild some strength. One scent caught my attention; it was a BBQ smell that smelled of cheese and grease. I followed my nose until I found myself in front of a Burger Stand. The man behind the grill eyed me, waiting for my order.

"Can I help you?" he asked raising an eyebrow and his spatula.

"Um, can I have a cheeseburger and side of fries." I said trying to sound confident, I've never had a cheeseburger or fries and just read it off the menu board.

Concluding that I now loved hamburgers I sat back satisfied in my seat, which I found near the train station. I bought my train ticket and waited patiently for it to arrive. The train approached and soon stopped, the passengers from before exited and the new ones boarded.

I made my way over to the train and someone knocked me down when I stepped on. My head would surely have a bruise tomorrow morning.

"Sorry." A familiar concerned voice sounded. Looking up, the yellow haired boy lay sprawled out on the floor face down. He had three bags scattered around him.

"It's alright. Just watch where you're going next time." I groaned and stood up rubbing my aching head, walking over I helped him up as well, and he jumped up and dusted himself off casually like nothing happened.

"Well sorry once again." He said looking up. Picking up his bags he left the opposite direction that I was going.

"All aboard to Magnolia Town." The conductor announced. I took my seat and the train started going into a high speed. Trees and mountains blurred by, mostly the only sound heard was the train's engine. I was exhausted again my eyes closed, and I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey, wake up." Someone was shaking my shoulders, as I was asleep. My eyes fluttered open and yellow-hair was shaking me.

"Has the train stopped?" I yawned and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Looking out the window I saw we were at the Train Station and people lingered and chatted aimlessly, and waited for the next train. "Oh thanks. Well I got to go. Got places to be." I got up yawning again and grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I began to walk ahead.

"Well, I have places to be also, where you going?" he ask jogging up to me.

"A place called Fairy Tail." I avowed looking at him. His expression changed suddenly.

"Cool, I'm going there to. I'm a member there." He says and showed me the purple emblem on his right forearm.

"What is that for?" I asked pointing to it.

"It's the stamp you get when you join a Guild, this one happens to be for Fairy Tail. Haven't you ever seen one before?" he chuckles.

"This is only my 3rd time on the Mainland. I've lived on an island for the last 11 years, and have been trained by my Master Antaeus, so I'm pretty new to this side of the world. I'm Devereux by the way." I turn and hold out my hand smiling.

"Dashiell." He grins and returns the handshake. "I'll personally take you to Fairy Tail." Without even realizing it we were already halfway out of the Train Station. Was this what friends were like?

"Thanks." Throughout the walk I notice the residents of Magnolia, are happy and cheerful. Not many places we passed had anybody who looked upset or mean, all were approachable and friendly. Many people had recognized Dashiell and said hi to him. Even though it was a large town, it had that small town everybody knows everybody feeling.

We eventually reached a large newly built building. It was surrounded by a stonewall and archway entrance with a sign that read Fairy Tail. I could here many voices on the inside of it already, just from outside it. Why does Master want me to join this place? I groaned inside my head.

"Well come on." Dashiell urged, I didn't even realize him standing in the doorway, waving me towards him. Shaking my head slightly I walked stepped over to the door. He swung it open and the sound escaped even louder than I had anticipated. It was like a giant party that never looked like it ended. "It's always like this, you'll get used to it." He shrugged raising an eyebrow.

Stepping inside was a mistake; a shoe hit me in the head. Rubbing my re-sored head I looked around for who did it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and pointed to two boys, one pink haired one with large sharp eyes wearing a white checkered scarf, the other being the same age and had black hair with slanty dark blue eyes, and wore no shirt but dark green cargo pants with a Fairy Tail emblem on his chest and a cross necklace around his neck. I didn't know whether to be mad or do nothing. So I did nothing.

"This is Devereux. He is joining the Guild." Dashiell announced to them all. A short little man pushed his way through the crowd that has formed around us. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache.

"I am Master Makarov of this Guild. You must be the pupil of my dear friend Antaeus." He spoke, I nodded. "Everyone. He will be joining the Guild and I expect you to treat him with the respect you all give each other. He is also new to the Mainland and doesn't know much about the way of life here, so also teach him. But don't get me wrong, he is no idiot."

"In that case you'll need this." A pink-haired girl spoke in holding a stamp in her hand. "This will make you officially a wizard of Fairy Tail, now where do you want the stamp?" I pointed to the left side of my neck. She stamped it and it left a white Fairy Tail emblem. Everyone 'YAY'ed and then went back to their business, but the two boys from earlier still stood there.

"So which one of you threw the shoe?" I asked walking up to them. They both pointed at each other. "It's ok. I'm not mad." They released their held breath.

"Hello, I'm Natsu. Sorry about that shoe thing." The pink haired wizard said.

"And I'm Gray, I do apologize. Did we injure you?" I shook my head to the black haired boy. Behind the two boys a scarlet haired girl dressed in battle armor walked up between the two.

"I apologize for the trouble these two caused." She said respectfully. "I'm Erza Scarlet. S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Devereux as you probably heard." I bowed.

(Note- Devereux has long turquoise hair that goes to his nose, blue eyes, wears a blue shirt with horizontal white stripes. Then have blue jeans and white converse type shoes. His Magic is turquoise water.)

"I met up with Devy here in Hargeon Town at the Train Station. Yep we go way back." Dashiell says placing an arm around my shoulder, we all raise an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Devy?" we all say and look at Dashiell like he's crazy.

"What?" he says defensively. I just put it in the back of my mind.

Master sure had me come to a strange place.

. . .

"Water Make: Viper!" I chanted as I jumped backwards holding out my extended my hands. Coming from them was a large Water Viper, mouth agape heading straight towards the Forest Vulcan aka Gorian. The Viper bit the Gorian then constricted it, trapping its arms to its sides

"Let me go!" it shouted and broke free of my trap. I could mostly just use Water Make Magic from things I've seen on the island, so I was limited. "I will Take Over your body." It charged at me quickly its green fur in a blur.

"Water Make: Octopus." Now a water octopus surrounded me. I held out my arms and controlled the tentacles with my mind. The tentacles shot and extended towards the ape at quicker speeds slowing it down but not by much. It broke through the tentacles and came at me once more.

"Negative: Air Current." I heard Dashiell's voice from the woods and the Vulcan was being thrown into the air higher then the trees by some wind, I lost track of it.

I looked around for him and he suddenly floated down in front of me.

"Hi." He waved reaching the bottom. "Good thing I got here when I did. Those Vulcans can be tricky ones."

"How did you do that?" I was in shock.

"I am a Yin-Yang Wizard. Controlling the Positive and Negative aspects of the Air Element. I can use it to my advantage or an opponents disadvantage." He grinned raising his hands like a scale. "Now, where were you headed anyway?"

"On a map in the Guild, I saw a waterfall in the area and decided to go look around. I just wanted the crashing water on my back, one of the training sessions we did on the island involved concentration from the pressure of the water." I told him.

"I see, well then I will let you have your alone time. Just be careful for other Vulcans. They are horrible creatures." He spat the last part.

"Water Make: Lasso!" I hurled a lasso of water behind Dashiell as the Vulcan came back for more. He looked startled but turned.

"Negative: Air Tornado." He said and a tornado caught the Vulcan in between it and kit it back and forth then finally flung it higher, and farther into the air until it was gone, hopefully for good.

"Well thanks for helping me out, by." I thanked him and left to continue my search for the waterfall leaving him standing alone. "Come out waterfall." I was now talking to myself. Loner.

In the distance I heard a crashing sound and the sound of water, yes. I quickened my pace towards that direction and had to cut through some thick plant growth getting stuck in the arm by a thorn.

"This waterfall better be worth it." I complained. And stumbled on a log then rolled down a small hill going through more thorns and finally landed in a stream. I just lay there with my eyes closed and let the water rush over my skin. "Ah." I sighed satisfied with my new find. "It is a decent waterfall."

I melted my body into the water and reappeared at the base of the waterfall the spray misting my face. Laziness was good sometimes. I then sat in a lotus position under the crashing water and let it hit my back. Meditation took over and I was in my happy place.

"Human I am going to Take Over you!" there goes my happy place and the Gorian's voice took over. My eyes twitched open. Is this how it is going to be on the mainland?

"Why me? Go Take Over somebody else." I whined. "You know what. I'm tired of you." I heard him laugh.

"You can't beat me, only your friend can. And he isn't here is he?" the Gorian Mocked.

"Oh so you think I can't beat you?" I was annoyed like hell now. "Water Make: Vipers Nest!" the whole river erupted with water vipers that moved freely and attacked the Gorian. "Water Geyser!" Now a pillar of water shot up from under the Vulcan and sent it sailing out of sight. "Stupid beast." I grumbled.

Now I was no longer in the mood for meditation so I went back to the Guild with a bad attitude. I mostly kept to myself at the Guild, as I have been here for a week now and haven't made much new friends except I guess if you count Dashiell. He is always pestering me but I don't mind all that much. Mostly he just rambles nonsense about stuff. There I was sitting on a barstool at the bar sipping at my drink in a sophisticated manner.

At the island Master Antaeus and I didn't live in a house, but we had a little wall-less hut. But here in Magnolia I rented a small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment near the ocean for a good price. I still however haven't gone on a job yet and getting by with Masters money.

"Devy." Dashiell's voice was heard whining in the distance. 'Don't crack Devereux, stay calm, it's just a nickname.' I had to tell myself. I turned around and threw on a small fake smile.

"Yes Dashiell?" I asked nicely, my eye twitching. 'Maybe he didn't notice.'

"Let's go on a job together." He beamed throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"First, don't touch me. And second, what kind of job." I said slowly and made sure he took in every word then took off his arm. I have concluded this last week that he isn't the brightest of all people and need to be careful with my words.

"This." He pulled out a sheet of paper from behind his back to my face. I took it and read it.

**Body Guards Needed: Minimum 2**

**I request to Body Guards to protect our daughter as we are moving and she won't be able to accompany us on the official moving day, due to a Final Exam for her old school.**

**I want to meet in advance**

**Reward: 500,000 Jewels**

"Body Guards? Well whatever, fine I'll go." I sighed giving in to for his enjoyment.

"Yay, this will be so fun. I wonder what she is like? Will she like us?" he then started asking all these questions mainly to himself so I turned him around towards the center of the Guild and gave him a little push, he walked off without even realizing it.

"Dashiell sure is a handful, isn't he?" Mira said and poured me some more of my drink. I nodded. "Nobody really likes him though. He came here 2 years ago, Master Makarov rescued him from kidnappers, and we tried to find his family but couldn't find a single trace. Since then he's stayed here." How sad, I never knew the whole story. "You are actually the only true friend he has had, sure he's acquaintances with the other wizards, but they don't really appreciate him much. I can see you two have a bond of friendship so don't deny it, but you make him happy."

I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything. I guess saying nothing was the correct answer because Mirajane walked off with her usual perky smile.

"Hey, Devy? How did I get over here? I thought I was by you." He hollered across the guild, I just covered my mouth to suppress a laugh.

He isn't that bad. I guess.


	2. Control Is Out Of Our Hands

"Hello Mr. Shizuoka, I'm Devereux and this is my friend Dashiell." Dashiell and I sat in an office in a large mansion. We were meeting with our client, as tomorrow we would be protecting his daughter for moving. Our client was a large built man and wore a black suit and had his hair slicked back.

"Nice to meet you." He said extending our hands. A static shock shot through our hands. "My daughter, Cynara will be needing safety for moving day." He told us, we both nodded simultaneously. His expression then changed.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Now that I have you under my control."

"Yes master." Dashiell and I said, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out on its own.

"You won't be transporting my daughter, she isn't even my daughter. You will be helping me kidnap her. Nobody will suspect two wizards from Fairy Tail of such a crime." Snarling he folded his arms.

"Of course, master." I couldn't control my mouth; we are under some kind of spell. But how?

"You are probably thinking that you are under some spell, and you are correct. I have used a Control Spell, no matter how hard you try you will not be able to resist my orders, or say or write a single word about my plans. Now go now. You have work tomorrow, Cynara will be here and already for shipment. Bwahahaha." We stood up and went up some staircase that led to a bedroom, with no windows and no bed, just a blanket and pillow on the floor. Our bodies were being controlled.

"What are we going to do? We can't mmmpphhhppmmm." Dashiell said frantically but couldn't say the last part.

"I know, but we have no choice right now, just think of a plan, we have to get through this." I reassured him. We sat down on the single blanket and rested our backs to the wall. 'What am I going to do? How are we going to do this?'. I turned my head and Dashiell was asleep. I stared at him with that 'Seriously?' look. I shook my head and cleared my head to think.

. . .

"Devy, wake up." Somebody was shaking my shoulder, ok not somebody, I knew who it was.

"What?" I glared at him through sleepy eyes.

"I have a plan, and it's already noon." He said pointing to the far wall, a clock was hooked to the wall, and yes it was noon. "Why don't we just lock the door, or break the knob so we can't get out?"

Another 'Seriously?' look was sent to him. He didn't catch on.

"Do you think that is really going to work?" I told him plainly, my eyes fully awake now and my brain expecting anything Dashiell can say now.

"What is your plan then?" he scowled folding his arms. I sighed.

"I don't have one." I admitted and it hurt. Badly. Why does the truth hurt?

"Then I'm breaking that doorknob and we aren't getting out of here." He told me already at the door. He eyed the knob at all views for who knows what. "He-ya!" he shouted and kicked the doorknob right off.

"Know let's see us get out of this."

Well at least he was satisfied. Anyway we would probably have to use magic to escape now.

"Yes because I'm sure 2 wizards from Fairy Tail can't break a door down." Jokingly I said that but he looked a bit hurt. "Sorry, I can just see us getting out still."

His expression changed back to being happy. "It's alright now we just wait."

**10 Minutes Later**

"Wait. Why don't we just escape and run fast as we can, then maybe Cynara can escape on her own." I face-palmed myself for being so stupid. How could I not have thought about this sooner?

"Oh yeah." Chimed in Dashiell.

Getting off from the wall I stood about 5 feet away facing it.

"Water Slicer!" I swung my arm and sent high-speed sliver thin sheets of water at the wall. Nada. "Say what?" how could that not have worked?

**3:00 PM**

The door swung open right when the clock ticked 3. Our bodies moved on their own and got up and out the door. Once we reached the room we were in yesterday, we saw our target sitting on the couch. She had a hanker chief around her eyes and mouth, and was tied up around her arms and legs.

"I'm sorry Cynara." I apologized. She stirred from behind her restraints and struggled.

"Hey, girl, we aren't doing this willingly. We are under a mmppphh." Dashiell said and we grabbed her by the arms. I tried to undo the restraints but couldn't move my arms there.

It felt like something was programed in my head. I knew the location of where we were going and the exact route we would be taking.

CRASH!

The front door burst open and Fiore Army piled in. I groaned, again.

"Freeze!" instructed the leader of them who held a sword to the both of us.

"No- Water Make: Viper!" without trying to I used Magic on the army. This isn't going to end well. The serpent engulfed the leader and swung its head, throwing the leader through the wall. Crap.

"Charge!" shouted who I'm assuming was second in command. Dashiell dropped Cynara and began to use his spells as well. The sad thing though is that we were winning against like 24 guys. Army guys.

Clunk!

I was hit in the head and fell unconscious. That dang leader was sneaky.

. . .

"Devy. Wake up." Grrrr, Dashiell is always waking me up. One of these days.

"What?" I groaned and sat up, only to bump my head on something. I hit my head on a bunk? Top bunk? Oh no. Glancing ever so slowly at the other side of this room I saw, bars.

"We are in jail." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering? It's not like they don't know that we are here." I'm not going to go there.

"Master is going to kill us." Again with the whisper.

"Is the Control Spell still in affect?" he nodded. I laid back down.

"I tried to tell them but I couldn't. And Cynara doesn't trust us enough to bail us out. So they sent for Master Makarov." He said twiddling his thumbs.

"I've been on the mainland for what a week? And I'm already in jail. Master Antaeus is going to kill me worse."

"Ahem." Was heard from the cell door. It was Master Makarov and Master Antaeus. I gulped.

"Hey." Dashiell waved and smiled weakly. A guard came up from behind them and put the key in the door and it swung open. We walked out with heads down with shame.

Once we got outside I saw that we were in still in Magnolia, good thing.

"What were you two thinking?" ranted Master Makarov. Antaeus nodded with his eyes in a thin line.

"We didn't mean to." I said. Antaeus just looked at me. I think that was worse than being yelled at.

"Yeah, some guy mmmpppph." Dashiell tried to say but couldn't, we were still under the Control Spell.

"We can't tell them no matter how hard we try." I told Dashiell, the two Masters just stared at us in confusion.

"Tell us what?" Antaeus spoke up for the first time. How could I tell them? Aha, I got an idea.

"Listen. Every fourth word." I told them (iCarly reference)

I cleared my throat.

"Listen to me,_ Control _is powerful thing. _Spells_ are powerful also." I said, hinting for each word.

"Control Spells." Gasped Makarov. We nodded.

"How do you suppose we lift the spell Makarov?" asked my Master Antaeus.

"Simple." Smiled Makarov and made his arm grow, touching our foreheads with his index finger and our chin with his thumb. A white light flashed and I felt Magic course through my veins. "Done."

"Just like that?" I asked shocked at how easy it was.

"Yes. I used a Magic that is like a medicine, cleaning out your body from the Spell. Well let's go home since you didn't do anything wrong."

Master Makarov sure is different.


	3. NOTICE

Ok peoples. Being the lazy boy I am I'm going to mix my two fanfics of Fairy Tail? And Gemstone Celestial Wizard. I have a number of reasons, actually one being that since I want to make the main characters (OC's) become a Team, so why not? Well I am just going to transfer any following chapters on to Gemstone Celestial Wizard but change that name to 'Water Maker and New Keys, why Fairy Tail?'


End file.
